Through storm or inferno
by TheUnwrittenStory01
Summary: Harry's gone, who will stand to fight, stronger new dark lord? Mild bashing, some dark themes, possible character death. Stronger OCs. evil OC


Started - 28.01.16

 **hey guys, girls and Nikki.**

 **This is a story that I thought up and brought my friends in it and now we are just a big 'happy' family.**

 **This story is a work in** **progress** **and I probably will write up most if not all the chapters before I present them to you, the readers.** **I probably will twist and turn events that are from the original plot of Harry Potter books by J.K Rowling and I will drop plot twists that will drive you insane. Unless your Nikki then nothing will change. :) I will try to update and add new chapters as much as I can and well flames will be added to the oven so I can make some cookies. (::)(::)(::)**

 **enjoy**

* * *

Prologue

In 1991 a miracle had happened to the magical communities all over the world, A threat like no other had attacked the wizarding world and the muggle world. Both magical and muggle royalty and governments were hunted down, about 3/5 of the people hunted down were killed. But on the night of July 31st 1991 a 2 babies were born, one belonged to the most ancient and Nobel house of longbottom and the other to the most ancient and most Nobel house of Potter. Two children were born, one named Neville Longbottom and the other Harrison Potter or Harry Potter.

A prophecy was heard, from a Sybill Trelawney made to Albus Dumbldore.

 _The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seven month dies... And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the dark lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies._

Because of this prophecy the dark lord it spoke of Tom Marvolo Riddle or better know as Lord Voldemort or He who must not be named chased down theo Potters and the Longbottoms until the both families hid in secret locations under the fidelius charm which hide the area marked by the charm and only the secret keeper can show anyone to the house. The Longbottoms had picked themselves as secret keeper or really Frank Longbottom picked himself, while the Potters made a master plan where the tricked everyone and picked the least likely person to be chosen, A mister Peter Pettigrew who wasn't a well known wizard only those who new him were his friends which in there own rights were small.

But what was not expected was that Peter was on Voldemorts side called the Death eaters known for there ruthlessness and insanity, Peter led Voldemort to the Potter house where Voldemort set up new wards so that there was no way anyone could leave. When Voldemort attacked the potters he found massive resistance, James Potter one of the most powerful auror in his own right fought bravely against Voldemort and held him off but sadly was killed in the process. Lily potter the mother and the brightest witch of her age was able to put up one of the most powerful protection spells that have ever existed, the creator of this was actual Lily herself.

When Voldemort entered the nursery he had tried to convince Lily to joi And n him and move out the way because he was promised to someone, but Lily denied and in the end another potter fell that night leaving little Harry the last and only potter remaining. But as Voldemort went to finish what he came to do, He casted a Avada kedavra but the shield that Lily set up rebounded the killing curse back at Voldemort and that was the end of one of the strongest dark lords or is it.

Albus Dumbledores P.O.V

After the wards were triggered I tried to make my way to Godric's Hollow but there was slight interference I had to appear outside the wards of the Potters house in Godric's Hollow, when I was able to get to the house, I noticed that the door was blown of and as I ran in I found the dead body of James decapitated, I ran up the stairs and I started praying that either Harry or Lily were still alive but my hopes were crushed when I found a lifeless Lily in front of Harry's crib, her eyes devoid of anything.

I slowly crept over to Harry's crib and a smile appeared on my face, he was alive, Harry was alive. I turned around and saw Voldemort cloak and wand. I smiled, it's seems that Harry's alive and since Voldemorts wand is still there then it means he is still alive. So the greater good can be completed after all. I picked up Harry and made my way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Hogwarts - 3rd Person

As Dumbledore apparated to Hogwarts professor mcgonagall ran up to him frantically "Dumbledore it's Sybill she's fainted again in her office" she literally screamed at him. Dumbledore became frantic because last time professor Trelawney fainted she gave the prophecy for Harry and Voldemort, he past Minerva Harry and made his way to Trelawney classroom. When he reached the classroom he was surprised to find Trelawney standing up but not facing him.

"Sybill are you alright?" He called out to her. She slowly started to turn around, when she fully turned around he noticed her eyes were completely gray. She started to speak in a different voice.

 _After the chosen ones disappearance... The vanquished shall rise... A calling will go to the dark, the grey and the light... History shall repeat itself... Neglection begots Evil... The heir of the snake shall rise... Two paths await... One by storm... One by inferno... Only the combined power of love, friendship and family... Can stop the storm... But the inferno can not be stopped... And if it comes... The darkness will consume all... And the world will be thrown into Crimson purgatory!_

* * *

 **Well what do think this is the first chapter it might seem small but I'll will probably at one point extend all of these chapters and also I will introduce some of the character next chapter and I'll introduce other things also just to clear some suspicion when the Wizards die there wand will be destroyed. Also Harry will disappear and will probably appear later on or he might just be in a different school but he will not be the main character at all sorry for those who wanted that, also I will try and update this story and other things otherwise Nikki will have my hide, so if I do I'm gonna hide in a high place so she can't reach.**

 **so see y'all later.**


End file.
